


happy -> Ballora / reader <-

by Hiya1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiya1/pseuds/Hiya1
Summary: After mindlessly applying for a job at Circus Baby's Pizza Factory, you were expecting a normal nightshift job.You are in for a shock..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like my first post, the paragraphs might not work, again, i apologise. But, i do hope you enjoy this!  
> This is a female x female, if you are not comfortable with it, please don't proceed on reading it. And please dont leave any comments that might hurt me, or others, thank you.
> 
> :)
> 
> love you all x

~ You ~

I place my mobile back on the coffee table infront of me. I lean back, a loud, tired huff escaping my mouth. I looked out the window at the large buildings on the other side of the road. I looked back when i heard light footsteps coming my way, turning my head, i was met by my close friend Micheal.

'' Hiya Micheal, how are you? '' I smiled at him as he sat down infront of me. He smiled back before taking a sip of his tea.  
'' I'm good. '' His face fell, and eyes darkened, '' Are you sure you want to apply for that job? '' He spoke in a low voice, making sure it was only me who heard him. I raised my brow at his tone and leaned forward in curiosity.

'' Why? Does the place have history? Tell me about it. '' The brunette shook his head, sighing, he looked back up at me, his face still serious.  
'' The Animatronics come alive at night, night-guards are constantly going missing. Never coming back out of that place. '' I snickered, Micheal had a habit of joking with me. 

I ran my hand through my {H/C} locks, still giggling. I heard Micheal leave the table and grumble something under his breath. My giggling was interrupted when my phone started ringing, i picked it up and answered. Placing it to my ear i waited for them to speak.

'' 𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨? 𝐇𝐢, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐦 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐨𝐧. 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐨𝐛. 𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮. '' The British accent of William Afton spoke through the phone, it had a stern but soft tint to it.

'' 𝐎𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐌𝐫. 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐨𝐧, 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲. '' I hung up the call and stood up. A bright smile appeared on my glossed lips as i strutted over to the counter.

I payed as quickly as possible and practically ran out the cafe. After dodging the many people on the street the Pizza Factory came into view, grinning i walked through the double glass doors. I was met with children of different ages running about the place, the harsh smell of pizza and the singing of the animatronics on the stage. Looking around i finally met eyes with what i supposed was William Afton. He came walking up to me, his smile seemingly growing with each step he took.

'' You must be {Y/N}! Hello, here to pick up the uniform? '' William was a tall skinny man, brunette brushed hair on his head, he bore a suit and tie and a huge ear-to-ear grin. He looked quite sickly. The instant i heard him speak, i knew something was wrong with him.

Smiling awkwardly i nodded. '' Yeah, i got the call earlier and came at the first chance i got Mr. Afton. '' The male lent down and softly kissed the back of my hand, eyes boring into mine. '' Come, ill take you to my office and we can finalise things, hm? '' He turned on his heel and walked me through the large crowds.

[ I already don't like this man.. ] That was the last thought before walking into his office.

♬♩♪♩ Timeskip ♩♪♩♬

'' Perfect! If you could come a little before 11pm that will be the start of your shift, yeah? '' Opening the door for me we walked out together. '' Yup, that sounds great to me! '' I looked up at him and forced a kind smile. 

It wasn't long until we made it to the front doors, that was when it hit me, freezing i turned to face the still grinning male. Raising an eyebrow i went over his name repeatedly in my head.

'' Sir, do you know a boy named Micheal Afton? '' I smirked at his response, as his face twists into confusion to realisation. '' Yes, actually, he is my son, may i ask why? '' This was the first time i had seen him without that chestier like grin. '' He is my closest friend, practically my brother. '' I placed my hand at my hip. '' Ah, i see, i wonder why he hasn't introduced us both. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. '' It seemed as if he was saying that more to himself than anyone else.

He leaned back down and kissed my hand once again, '' It was lovely meeting you Miss. {L/N}. Its great to be your boss. '' I nodded in return, my smile faltering slightly. '' My pleasure Mr. Afton. Great to be working for you. '' I wriggled my hand out of his grip and slowly walked out the doors, shuddering slightly as his eyes never left my figure.

I made a b-line to my apartment, deciding i should most likely get a good amount of sleep before my shift. Opening my door, i placed my uniform on the arm rest of my sofa.

I shoved my clothes off, leaving my matching undergarments on before almost hopping into bed, small, light smile on my lips.

. .  
. . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . . 𝒩𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝒶𝒾𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓂 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝓌𝒶𝓈𝓉𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒. 𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓂𝓈 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝐼𝓃 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓂𝓈, 𝓌𝑒 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝒹𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝓊𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒.  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . . .  
. . .  
. . .  
. .

The sudden ring of my alarm alerted my ears. Shooting up i ran into the lounge and swiped my uniform off the arm rest, i jogged quickly to my bathroom and had a short shower.

Huffing. I stepped out of my apartment complex and made my way to my work place. I stood infront of the doors and wiped the thin layer of sweat that had gathered on my forehead. I slowly opened the door to the restaurant and walked in. '' Mr. Afton? Are you there? '' I called, hoping he would be there to help me out a little. Getting no response back, i carefully made my way over to his office door, a relieved sigh came from my mouth when i saw the small light emitting through the door.

knocking softly on the door i entered the room, i saw him writing on some papers, he hadn't noticed me yet. I smiled a little at his calm face, completely different from the grin he wore earlier. He quickly shot his head up into my direction. '' Oh! Miss. {L/N}! Your here! I decided i would stay here later to explain the rules and such. '' He stood from his chair and stalked over to me. 

Again, he led me out and walked down a long hallway to the left. '' It should be down here.. Aha! Here we go! This elevator will take you to your work place, there should be an AI there to explain further. '' His hand landed on my mid-back as he spoke. '' Thanks.. '' I stepped closer to the elevator.

'' Say, is this safe sir? '' I turned to the taller man, sending him a concerned glance. '' Of coarse! I wouldn't be sending such a beautiful lady down somewhere unsafe! '' His calm expression changed to a smirk as he answered. The tone of his voice made me slightly uneasy, but i nodded and stepped to the door. '' Promise. Go on. '' I jumped when i heard his voice right at my ear.

[ How?! I hadn't even heard him step near me! I remember seeing him standing at least a meter apart from me, not only that but, the floor is tile, i would of heard his shoes! how? ]

'' Well dearie, i'll be going. Have a wonderful night! '' I heard his footsteps descend down the hall, until they are out of earshot. '' You to Mr. Afton '' I mumbled to myself, before reluctantly stepping into the metal circular elevator.

'' Here we go.. ''


	2. Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠.  
> \- 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This one might not be as good, im writing this at 1:31 am, so, I'm sorry for that.  
> But anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> :) 
> 
> Love you all x

~ You ~

The elevator ride seemed like forever, when in reality it was only a couple minuets in. 

I jumped when a male robotic sounding voice spoke up, and a keypad was placed in front of me. The keypad was shaking violently, making me unable to actually spell my name. 

After a while I just gave up with it and pressed random letters. 

" 𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒, 𝐸𝑥𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝐵𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠. " I giggled at the name, but stopping as soon as the elevator came to a permanent pause. 

The doors abruptly opened and a vent with ' Dangerous' printed on yellow tape decorating it was not to far infront of my shaking body. Growling lightly, i got on my knees and crawled through the vent.

After crawling through, i found myself in a room, there were two windows on each side, and three vents. Through each window was a stage, supposedly for the Animatronics. The voice began to speak again, ignoring it slightly i looked around some more, trying to get used to the place. 

'' 𝐿𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝐵𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑒, 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘. '' I nodded at the voice and pressed lightly on the red button, i raised both brows when she didn't appear on the stage. That was when i saw the light silhouette of a shadow, when taking a closer look my face fell pale. I jumped back and covered my mouth trying to silence the loud gasp that wanted to come out.

'' 𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐵𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎𝑦, 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑐𝑘. '' I winced when he said that. Hesitantly, i softly placed my finger atop the button and pressed it, i looked at my feet as i heard the loud sound of electricity. Forcing myself to look up, i saw the female ballerina twirling gracefully on stage. 

'' Sorry ball, i didn't mean it.. '' It came out as a whisper, but loud enough to echo across the small room. I turned to face the other window, preparing myself to do the same to the other animatronic. Sighing, i looked up and glared at the speaker, where i supposed the voice was coming from. 

But this time he didn't bother telling me to look, just to proceed with the controlled shock. '' Sorry foxy. '' I apologised again before pressing it just as softly. Wincing again, i closed my eyes and waited for the next instruction. It took a while before he decided to speak up again, while i was waiting i started pressing buttons. 

'' 𝐺𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝐶𝑖𝑟𝑐𝑢𝑠 𝐵𝑎𝑏𝑦 𝐺𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑟𝑦. '' I focused my attention on the vent below the large fan. '' Roger that. '' I grumbled in response as i got on all fours and started making my way through the vent. I couldn't help but complain while going through, this was not safe in the slightest.

I smiled when i got to the end, the vent was quite claustrophobic. The room looked more like a DJ box than anything else, but i just shrugged that off. Looking around i spotted the same set of buttons, a loud groan emitted from the back of my throat. '' Why did i even apply for this job? '' I spoke to myself while pacing the room. 

[ Right, lets get this over with. Then i can talk to William about it tomorrow. ] I convinced myself before walking towards the buttons, small apologises flowing out my mouth.

•┈┈⛧┈♛ 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓹 𝓽𝓸 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓑𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓸𝓻𝓪 𝓖𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓻𝔂 ♛┈⛧┈┈•

[ OK, you can do this! Just dont get caught, seems easy enough.. ] I tried to calm my panicking as i slowly entered Ballora Gallery. Large drops of sweat fell down my nose as i stopped and started, trying to make it out this now eerily silent place.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'' 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. '' I jumped as two metal arms wrapped around my waist while the female voice spoke. I let out a cry of protest as i tried to wriggle out of it's grasp. '' Let me g-go! I didn't do anything wrong! PLease! '' I begged, thick tears already falling down my sweat and dust covered cheeks. 

But she didn't reply. I panicked even more when i felt us moving forward. I started hitting her back, thinking it would do something but, still, nothing. '' 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍. '' She had a stern tone to her voice. I slammed my head against her shoulder, crying onto it. But i lifted it at the sound of other voices. I let out a sound of confusion and tried to turn my head to see. 

'' ᴏʜ! ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴏᴛ 'ᴇʀ! ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ! ʙᴏɴ ʙᴏɴ, ʟᴏᴏᴋ! '' A loud German(?) accented voice boomed. Not wanting my eardrums to pop, i bury my head back into her shoulder, letting out a small sob.  
'' ♥ Shh! Freddy, you'll scare her! ♥ '' A higher pitched voice scolded, making him huff in annoyance. At this point i just gave up, going limp in her arms, plus, i was too tired to try anything.  
'' 𝙳𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚔, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚞𝚙. '' I recognised that voice, taking a deep breath, i looked up and turned my head around. Then i was turned around and placed reluctantly on the tiled floor. 

I covered my mouth with my palm trying not to let more cries out. Standing around me were four animatronics, a bear, a fox, a clown and finally, a ballerina. I tried speaking but no words came out, i shifted my {E/C} orbs down to the ground, hiding the fear in my eyes.

No-one said anything, which, in fact, made the whole situation much worse. I kept my eyes on the ground, waiting for some-one to speak up, or maybe i could convince them to let me live. '' Hello? '' After what seemed like and eternity, my mouth started working as it should again, and i looked up. They were still staring at me, giving no sign of doing anything. Smiling nervously, i slowly rose and stood there, their eyes following my every move.

'' 𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘? '' I snapped my head in foxy's direction, who was raising an eyebrow in suspicion. '' Oh, well, i was wanting to leave, if you'd let me? '' I tried to act as kind as physically possible, but, my stance was lost when i heard a loud laugh behind me.

'' ʏᴇᴀʜ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ɢᴜɴɴᴀ' ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ! '' The voice of Freddy blared behind me. I huffed and mumbled inappropriately under my breath. '' And why not, Gentlemen? '' It came out a little more sarcastic than i had liked but, i stood my ground and waited for their answer, hand firmly on my hip.

'' 𝕃𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕟 𝕙𝕦𝕟, 𝕀 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨, 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕤 𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕥𝕠, 𝕒𝕝𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥? 𝕊𝕠 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕦𝕤, ℂ𝕒𝕡𝕚𝕤𝕔𝕖? '' Foxy growled, stepping ever so closer to me. I nodded quickly, my confidence completely vanishing. '' Got it.. '' I uttered, slinking back an inch. '' ♥ Oh hush! Both of you! ♥ '' The sound of Baby's voice calmed them a little, making Foxy step back, his brown eyes still glaring into mine. '' 𝙴𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚛𝚞𝚍𝚎! 𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢. '' Ballora placed a hand on my shoulder, her voice small and kind.

'' I-its fine. Is it ok if i go home though? I really don't feel comfortable here. '' My eyes stared into her closed ones, hoping she could give me some sort of sympathy. '' ♥ Sorry {Y/N} but no can do, we need you here. ♥ '' It was Baby again, she sounded almost upset. I nodded slightly. My breath hitched and i started letting out cries, there was no proper reason as to why i was crying, but, i just had to let it out, i would feel alot better later.

~ Ballora~

𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜. 𝙸 𝚠𝚛𝚊𝚙 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝.

𝙿𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝. 𝙸 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙵𝚘𝚡𝚢 𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚢 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚙𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝.

𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠.  
\- 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to state {i should have said this at the start..} that f.t Foxy is a male in this!  
> Also, im sorry that this chap is short, but ill make number 3 longer, promise x 
> 
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Love you all x


	3. number 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ⓢⓔⓣⓣⓛⓘⓝⓖ ⓘⓝ ⓘⓢ ⓟⓡⓞⓥⓔⓝ ⓗⓐⓡⓓⓔⓡ ⓣⓗⓐⓝ ⓕⓘⓡⓢⓣ ⓔⓧⓟⓔⓒⓣⓔⓓ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 3 is here! As always, enjoy x  
> This might be really long, and for that reason im sorry, but hey, better be safe than sorry right?
> 
> (つ・▽・)つ⊂(・▽・⊂)
> 
> Love you all x

~You~

I must have passed out, reason being, is that im in a completely different place now. Rapidly looking around i shoot to my feet, The room was in complete darkness, making it extremely hard to make out if im alone or not. I start mindlessly wandering around, looking for the limits of the room. I was stopped when i bumped into something large and metal, jumping back i walked quickly in the other direction.

'' 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛? 𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞? '' I stop and turn around, Letting out a relieved sigh, i slink closer to her. '' Hi Ballora. By any chance, is there a light? '' I tap her torso, getting her attention and she looked down at me ( At least i think she did ). '' ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕖. '' Foxy mumbled and turned a light on, making the whole place brighten up. Smiling i turned and thanked the male fox with a nod, he only huffed in response.

I looked back up at the ballerina and gave a soft smile, in which she returned. '' Good morning, i think. '' I mumbled, still hesitant with them. '' 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙳𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 '' She beamed, waving down at me. I look over at Foxy, seeing he is back on his stage rumbling under his breath(?). I ambled over to him, hands fidgeting at my sides.

'' Morning Foxy, have a nice night? '' It came out almost as a whisper, but loud enough for his head to snap in my direction. '' 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕙, 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖. '' He spoke softly, lisping slightly, i only nodded and minced back over to where Ballora twirled. '' Are we able to see Baby and Freddy? '' I question, motioning to where to door was. She tilted her head, as if asking why. '' 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖? 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝚒 𝚊𝚜𝚔. '' She urged, dipping down. '' 𝕄𝕒𝕪𝕓𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕔𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝔽𝕣𝕖𝕕. '' Foxy suggested, now behind me, paw grounded on my shoulder. 

'' I do not! '' I shrieked, my face tuning a deep red, and the room miraculously heating up. '' 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕙 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕒𝕪 𝕙𝕦𝕟. '' He sang in my ear, giving a chuckle after. Ballora lets out a short giggle, her hand covering her mouth. '' Tch whatever '' i sass, crossing my arms and turning my head. 

'' ʜɪʏᴀ ɢᴜʏꜱ! '' Freddy blared, skipping over to us. '' ♥ Yes, hello. {Y/N}, are you doing ok, you passed out yesterday. ♥ '' Baby mentioned, tilting her head. '' Yeah, i feeling much better, thanks. '' i give her a thumbs-up and she nods. '' Right, can i ask why you all need me? Its been eating at me the whole time ive been here. '' I motioned everyone to sit down and explain, we all take a seat on the edge of Ballora's stage in silence. 

'' ♥ We need your help to get us out of here. ♥ '' Baby finally spoke, avoiding my gaze, my eyes widened in disbelief. '' Really? And how on earth am i supposed to do that?! '' I shot, making hand gestures as i shout. '' ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ! ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴜꜱ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ 'ᴇʀ! '' Freddy pleaded, interlocking his hands in a begging motion. '' 𝕀𝕗 𝕟𝕠𝕥, 𝕨𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦. '' Foxy warned, looking straight at me. '' 𝙽𝚘-𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛! '' Ballora announced, wrapping her arm protectively around my waist, pulling me to her side.

" 𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖. " Foxy smirks, Tilton his head while letting out a chuckle. I grumbled under my breath and looked to me legs.

" 𝙸𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎. " She informs, unwrapping her hand and placing it on my knee.

" Rɪɢʜᴛ, ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴀ ɢᴜɴɴᴀ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴜs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ? " Freddy leans towards me, his voice sounding desperate. " OK, but please, don't kill me off. " I wipe the small layer of sweat from my forehead. 

" ♡︎ We cant, we wouldnt be able to leave if we did. ♡︎ " Baby reassures me, I give a small smile and nod. " OK, I'll help." I look at everyone and see thier reactions.

Foxy then shoots up and grabbes me, twirling me around. " 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜𝕤 𝕒 𝕓𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕙 ℍ𝕦𝕟! " I giggle at his actions and wrap my arms around him kneck. " No problem Foxy." I laugh out, standing back on my feet.

I turn to Ballora and walk up to her. Leaning down a give her a hug, soon falling into her lap and leaning close to her chest. " 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐? " Her sweet smooth voice askes, grabbing my chin lightly and facing it towards her.

" 𝕎𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖, 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕨𝕠 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖. " He, Foxy winks as he, and the rest leave the auditorium.

" I'm just scared I guess. " I urdge out, tears pricking the sides of my eyes. " 𝙷𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝. " Her grip on my chin gets tighter as her face shifts into a more serious motion. 

" You promise? " I mumble, smiling slightly at her. 

" 𝙸 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛. " She answers, pulling my face into her strangely warm chest. Making me snuggle deeper into her embrace. 

" 𝕁𝕌𝕊𝕋 𝕂𝕀𝕊𝕊 𝔸𝕃ℝ𝔼𝔸𝔻𝕐! " 

" ♡︎ NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE. ♡︎ "

" ᴅᴀᴍɪᴛ ғᴏxʏ! " 

" 𝕆𝕠𝕡𝕤, 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕘𝕦𝕪𝕤.. " 

" 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗? "

" Yeah, i would love a good explanition aswell."


	4. IMPORTANT A/N!

Hiya, it's me!

I just wanted to let you all know, that I won't be updating in a while. For 2 reasons:

1\. Because I have another book idea that I'm writing down on paper first. 

2\. I'm going through a really hard time with my family right now and it's taking up most of my time. 

I hope you all understand, and have a nice day! 

♡´･ᴗ･`♡

( PS. Ill give you a clue about the book:

Loki Laufeyson. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).)


	5. number 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get comfy.
> 
> You'll be staying a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!
> 
> I know it took me a while but im back to updating. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this piece of garbage, when i started writing this, i never thought people would like it!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like chapter 5.
> 
> love you all x

Just like any other time, all we did was sit around, i didn't understand, i thought they wanted to get out. I kept quiet about my thoughts though, it would just make them angry, and i really didn't need that. 

I looked over at Ballora, she was perched on the edge of her stage, humming a small tune while tending to the small marionette in her lap. I smiled at her, hoping it would gain her attention, but, alas, it didn't. I let out a quiet sigh, before walking over to her. I fidgeted with my knuckles as i walked, i didn't know why i was so nervous, but, i was.

'' Hi Ballora, how are you? '' I beamed, catching her attention. She looked up and smiled, 𝘰𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 , and placed the marionette on the stage floor. '' 𝙸𝚖 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞? '' A quaint blush came to my cheeks and my hand went to the back of my neck. '' I'm cool. '' I let out a chuckle afterwards, making her giggle. 

'' 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞. '' I snapped my head up to face her, '' Hmm? What is it? '' I raised my eyebrow in confusion and my hands went slowly to my hips. '' 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙. 𝙲𝚊𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎? '' Her voice went quiet, and she leaned closer to me. '' Yeah, of coarse. '' I whispered, giving her a quick nod.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖘𝖐𝖎𝖕 ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

I couldn't concentrate. All i could think about is what Ballora wanted to ask me. Right now, i was staring blankly at the wall, over-passing what Baby was rambling about. '' ♥ Y/N? Are you listening? ♥ '' I snapped my attention back to her, shaking my head back and forth before i look at her. '' Hmm? Oh! Yeah, carry on.. '' I utter to her, giving a tired smile. She gave me a nonplussed look before, indeed, carrying on. '' ʜᴇʏ ɢɪʀʟꜱ! ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴ' ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ? '' Freddy came bouncing over to where we rested, an ' ear stretching ' grin on his metallic face. '' ♥ Girl stuff Fred. ♥ '' Baby sighed, placing a hand on her hip, popping it in the process. 

The bear huffed his chest and walked off to speak with foxy. I let out a light chuckle at their bickering, shaking my head slowly. '' ♥ So. I overheard Ball over there talking to you about tonight~ ♥ '' My {S/C} face turned a deep crimson before my eyes took great interest in the tiled floor. Baby gave a small giggle. Her hand made its way under my chin before lifting it up slowly. '' I. huh, u-um, we- you see- '' I started tripping over my words, avoiding her smug gaze. '' ♥ Haha. Its ok, just don't do anything to drastic~ ♥ '' I gave her a curt nod as i shy away from her. 

As i go to sit on Ballora's stage i get pulled by my arm. Looking around i find myself pinned to the backstage wall by foxy. '' Uhh, Its everything cool Foxy? '' He didn't say anything, he just glared at me. He then leaned down, his head berried in the nape of my neck, teeth uncomfortably close. '' Foxy..? '' I try to softly push him off me but, he doesn't budge. '' 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕞𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕.. '' He growled out, digging deeper into my neck , sniffing it slightly. '' T-thanks..? '' My knees start to wobble, my hands have to grip the wall to hold myself up.

I stood froze to the spot, as the large metallic, pink and white accented wolf sniffed at my neck and shoulders. A sharp pain abruptly shot through the top half of my body. ( 𝘿𝙞𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝘽𝙄𝙏𝙀 𝙢𝙚?! ) . My eyes shot open as my face paled. This time i pushed harder, finally getting him off me. Looking at his teeth i saw some of the crimson liquid on the front of his mouth. I let out a quiet sigh before slowly creeping away. 

As i walk out Ballora instantly attaches herself to me. '' 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍. 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝙵𝚘𝚡𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎.. '' She frowned as soon as her head was a-line with my neck, her hand covered her mouth and she rushed closer. '' 𝙾𝚑 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛! 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞?! '' She raised her voice, hovered her hands over the bite wound. '' ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴏ? '' Freddy stalked over to us, his eyes widened when he sat the bite. '' ʜᴏʟʏ ꜱʜɪᴛ! '' He stomped to the other side of me. '' Guys, im losing alot of blood here... '' I whimpered, leaning simply onto Ballora's chest.

Before i fell unconscious i caught a glimpse of Foxy sauntering from backstage, the blood still evident on his mouth. 

And that was it, i fell unconscious, falling fully onto the ballerina's worried form.

~ Ballora ~

'' 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚢, 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚒𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢. '' 𝙸 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚡 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

( 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝙳𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚑𝚎! ) 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚍, 𝚒 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚒𝚝. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛.

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜, 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢. 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚒 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜, 𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢'𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚎.

𝙸 𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜. 𝙵𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍.

𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎, 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠.

'' ♥ Hello Ballora, what is the problem? Im clearly busy. ♥ '' 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎, 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. '' 𝙸𝚝𝚜 𝚈/𝙽. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍. 𝙱𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢 '' 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢'𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎.

𝚆𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜, 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜. 

~ Author ~

Ballora and Baby rushed into the main room, slamming the door into the wall in the process. Freddy had Y/N laying on his lap while he stroked her hair, while Foxy, he was giving her a hungry look. Baby ran over to Y/N's unconscious body and stoked her cheek, while Ballora fiercely stormed over to where the Fox stood, her face heated with rage. 

Foxy looked at her, eyebrow raised. Ballora blocked his gaze from Y/N and placed her hands on her hips. '' 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥? '' He sneered, standing up from leaning on the wall. Ballora growled at him, stepping closer and leaning down to be eye-to-eye. '' 𝚆𝚑𝚢? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞- 𝚃𝙾 𝙷𝚄𝚁𝚃- 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚖 - 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛? '' The female had to calm herself before she went too far. Foxy stepped forward, his snout almost touching her nose. '' ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕖'𝕤 𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟. 𝕎𝕙𝕪. 𝔻𝕠. 𝕐𝕠𝕦. ℂ𝕒𝕣𝕖. 𝕊𝕠. 𝕄𝕦𝕔𝕙.? '' Ballora stepped back from him. 

'' 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞? '' She chided, turning from him, walking towards the now conscious female. Y/N looked up and smiled at her, Ballora quickly picked her up and softly spun her around. '' Oh! Hi to you too! '' Y/N giggled hugging Ballora back, shoving her head into the animatronic's neck. '' 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚘𝚔.. '' She whimpered, gripping her waist tighter. '' Yup, im all good. '' Y/N replied, rubbing her back. 

~ You ~

Ballora placed me back on my feet, while she put me down, me and Foxy made eye-contact. '' Guys, im off to speak to Foxy. '' I whispered to them, giving them a smile. They all gave me a concerned look but, i walked over to him anyway. 

He refused to look at me. Sighing i walked closer to him and put on a smile. '' Hiya Foxy, you ok now? '' No answer. '' Foxy? '' Again, nothing. Getting impatient, i forcefully pulled him down to face me by his bow-tie. He let out a grunt and sneered at me. '' PLease, just answer me, thats all you have to do. '' I gave him a hopeful look, he sighed and grumbled something under his breath. '' hmm? '' I raised my eyebrow. '' 𝕚 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕. 𝕀𝕞 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕖! '' He jeered, expecting me to let go of his bow, but, to his displeasure, i didn't budge.

'' Ok, we're getting somewhere.. That's good. '' I mumbled to myself, nodding slightly. Looking back up at him i wiped the { my } blood of his mouth. '' So, why'd you bite me, hm? '' I smirked, tilting my head, waiting for an answer. '' 𝕋𝕔𝕙, '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕚 𝕗𝕖𝕝𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥. '' A confused look fell to my face. '' 𝕎𝕙𝕪? 𝔾𝕠𝕥 𝕒 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕞 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕚𝕥 𝐡𝐮𝐧? '' He spat, leaning in, so close that our noses { his snout and my nose } touched. I blushed nervously and looked to the side. He chuckled at me and pulled out of my grip, he went to walk away but, as he did, he traced a clawed nail along the now bandaged bite mark. 

'' 𝕃𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕤 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦. '' He whispers threateningly in my ear, before completely leaving me. I stood frozen, a wave of fear over-riding the confidence i once had. I was interrupted when i felt vibrating from my back pocket, slipping my hand in my eyes widened. I ripped my phone from my pocket and answered the call.

'' 𝗢𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸! 𝗛𝗲𝘆! '' 

Tears pooled my eyes as i heard Micheal curse on the other end of the phone. '' Micheal? Micheal! Is that you?! '' I cried, now gripping the phone with my other hand. 

I heard him sniff and sob through the phone. '' 𝗢𝗵 𝗴𝗼𝗱, 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸.. - 𝘀𝗼𝗯 - 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗻' 𝗱𝗶𝗲𝗱 𝗬/𝗡.. '' 

I let out a sob of my own and laughed. '' Shh, no, no, shh, im right here Micheal.. '' I completely forgot about everything bar Micheal crying on the other end of the phone.

'' 𝗜𝗺 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻' 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝗶 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲. '' I had put him on speaker, so everyone knew what he was saying. I gave them a look, as if to ask permission. Baby sighed and nodded, a smile broke out on my lips.

'' OK Mike, ill meet - sob - you, but you n-need to - sniff - trust me, ok? '' I still couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

'' 𝗚𝗼𝗱. 𝗢𝗞, 𝗶 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻. 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂. '' He mumbled.

'' Alright Mike, love ya too. '' I hung up on him and fell to my knees.

Ballora ran over to me and cradled my body, quietly telling me to breathe. I smiled at the strange warmth she gave me and hung onto her tighter. I forgot about the bite mark on my neck, i forgot about everything, besides Micheal and Ballora. 

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ｎ𝐎ţ ş𝑜 𝐥ᵒｎ𝐠 ţ𝕚Μ𝒆ѕкⒾᵖ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Micheal stood in shock, staring at each animatronic, before i could even utter a word Baby spoke. '' ♥ Don't worry Micheal, we mean no harm to you or to Y/N ♥ '' Micheal gripped my waist and tugged me to his side, glaring at Baby. '' 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞?. 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐞. '' Baby nodded sharply in response, making him sigh and let go of my waist. '' 𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐘/𝐍 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞? '' Everyone nodded and started to make their way out. 

As ballora was walking out, she leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me turn a deep red and a grin appear on my face. '' 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. '' I nodded and turned back to Micheal.

( A/N; Im just going to have Micheal use the same font as Y/N, i hope that's ok with ya'll x )

'' Please tell me this is just a sick joke. '' I heard Micheal growl. I raised my brow and walked towards him. '' What? No, of coarse not. '' He glared down at me { Micheal was a good couple inches taller } and stalked towards me. The brunette grabbed my shoulders and leaned in close. '' You gotta be kidding me, your telling me, that is isn't a joke?! '' He started raising his voice. I shook my head violently as he turned and walked away, only to face me again. '' So NONE of this is fake?! '' He raised his arms angrily, referring to the door everyone walked out of not long ago.

'' Micheal, if you just listen- '' 

'' NO Y/N, you LISTEN, this is BULLSHIT! '' I winced at his cursing and stepped back. Sure me and Micheal had arguments but, none of them were anything like this. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

'' Mike stop, y--your actually kinda scaring me! '' I retorted, giving him a glare. '' STOP? Why? Why would i s--top.. '' He started tearing up at the end, falling to his knees, Micheal started crying. Panicking, i rush over to him and embrace the crying brunette. 

He ended up wrapping his arms around my waist and crying into my chest, i had my head atop his, and my hand gently rubbing his back as he hitched and sobbed. I turned my head when i heard the door creak open, motioning them to come in, they reluctantly walked into the room and circled me and Micheal. '' ɪꜱ ʜᴇ ɢᴜɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴏᴋ? '' Freddy whispered, i gave a nod in response, after his crying stopped and his breathing became heavy i began to pick him up. '' A little help here guys.. '' I whisper-yelled, catching Freddy's attention, he grabbed Micheal softly. '' ɪ'ʟʟ ʟᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ, ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ʏ/ɴ? '' I nodded and smiled at the bear.

Looking around, Foxy had already gone into his cove and Baby had left with Freddy and Micheal on minutes ago. Gasping i rushed over to Ballora's stage and went backstage, eager to see what she has to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know you didn't get alot of Ballora but, i wanted it to be kinda boring at the start anyway. ~0~  
> I kinda based William off of Tubo-oshi's art on tumblr, please take some time to check their fnaf art out! [its really good ;)]
> 
> :)
> 
> Love you all x


End file.
